In recent years, there has been an insatiable desire for faster computer processing data throughputs because cutting-edge computer applications are becoming more and more complex, placing ever increasing demands on microprocessing systems. The microprocessors in these systems may have very rapid cycle times and be capable of manipulating a great amount of data very quickly. Part and parcel with the increased demand for data throughputs and high power microprocessors is an ever increasing demand for memory to be utilized with these microprocessor devices.
Commensurate with the demand for ever more complicated processing devices and the associated desire for more memory is the desire to have these computing devices (and associated memory) in smaller packages. The competing requirements of increased complexity and smaller form factor may, however, give rise to a number of problems. In particular, with respect to the memory of these devices certain problems may be exacerbated by the reduction in size of the memory (other things being equal). For example, with respect to semiconductor memory, such as static random access memory, as the size of the device (transistor size, distance between transistors, area per given number of transistors, or another measure of size altogether) becomes smaller the instability of the memory may likewise increase, leading to greater number of memory errors and impacting the performance of the memory and hence the device with such memory is utilized.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for memories with both increased stability and desirable form factors.